Was it the Amity Bread?
by xJustLizzyy
Summary: A little oneshot that takes place after one of Tris and Tobias' fights during their time at Amity headquarters.


**Just a few things to understand this story: It's sort of an AU, a little. This is suppose to take place after one of the many fights Tris and Tobias have. It's suppose to take place at Amity Headquarters during the war. Also at this time Christina already forgave Tris for killing Will. Caleb hasn't betrayed Tris yet.**

**I do not own Divergent**

He starts to walk away but then turns back to face me.

"I just wish you were still the old Tris," he says and then left gone.

Be the old Tris? What does he even mean?! Have I changed that much? I'm sorry, _Four_, if I can't quite be the same person as before. I watched both of my parents die, all for my sake. I had to shoot and kill one of my best friends. I saw everyone that I had come to care for, be controlled by the Erudite. Not to mention, my brother is now an Erudite! The people who, when growing up, I was taught to hate! So what does Tobias expect? Me to be that same fragile girl who was terrified to have knives thrown at her? Or the same girl who got beat up by Peter? Because I'm not her anymore. Why does he expect me to be perfect? I'm so mad I want to scream, but I don't. No, instead I cry. Why am I though? I need to be stronger. But I can't always be. I can't be. Not after my parents sacrificed their lives for me. Not after I killed Will. Especially not now, not when one of the last people I care about, leaves me.

So, I let myself cry. For now at least.

I wake up with tears still wet on my face but I know I need to go inside. By the looks of the sky, it should be around dinner time. I slide my feet under my body and push myself off the ground. I lean onto the tree I was sleeping under, for support. I wipe my shirt across my face to remove any tears. My hair, I can tell, is tangled so I pull out the hair tie and run my fingers through the blonde mess. After I feel slightly satisfied with my appearance I start to make my way towards the Amity Cafeteria. Once at the door, I take a deep breathe and push it open. I was right. The Amity workers are setting out dishes of food about to be eaten. A few people are waiting for the meal to start, so I immediately scan the room for Tobias. I don't find him. I'm relieved and upset at the same time. I want to see him but he did just get mad at me for basically being myself. I search the room for a clock. Once I find one, I realize I have about 20 minutes before dinner. I sigh and start the way to my room. The Amity gave me a room with Christina and an Abnegation girl named Molly. I enter my room and before looking to see who is around, I fall face-first onto my bed. I know I just slept outside but I'm still extremely exhausted.

"Tris?" someone says but my ears are covered by pillows and blankets I can't hear who.

"Hmm..." I quietly reply.

"Are you okay?"

I turn on my side to see who it is and find Christina looking down at me worriedly.

"Yeah," I say half heartily. I'm actually surprised she's talking to me. Although she forgave me for Will, I haven't spoke with her much lately.

"Tris, I'm not stupid. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired,"

Christina looks at me wearily but then smiles seeming to accept my lie.

"Alright," she says "Dinner's gonna start soon, you wanna go ahead and come down with me?"

Truthfully, I really don't. I don't want to do anything but lie here on this bed and sleep. But I don't want her to be suspicious so I nod.

"Sure," I push myself from the bed as it squeaks and stand up.

I follow Christina down the hall and to the cafeteria I went through less then 10 minutes ago. Quite a few more people occupy the room now. Christina leads us to our usual table and Uriah and my brother are already there waiting.

"When's dinner start?" I ask once I sit down.

"Anytime now," she replies.

I nod.

Caleb starts a conversation. "So what was Dauntless initiation like before all of this stuff happened? I've never heard about what the Dauntless do for initiation,"

I actually think the initiation process is a secret and not meant to be shared outside of factions. But I suppose now with this war, the rules are being tossed aside. Besides, that's just like Caleb to ask that. Always wanting to know more information.

Uriah and Christina begin telling my Erudite brother about jumping off trains and throwing knives but I soon stop listening. My eyes start to scan the room for Tobias. I notice him but he doesn't make his way to where I'm sitting, not surprising. He walks to the line of people waiting to get their food.

"You guys wanna go up and get dinner now?" asks Christina, breaking my daze and their conversation about Dauntless.

They all nod so I follow them up to the crowd of people waiting for their food. We go through the line but I don't feel in the mood to eat anything so I don't grab a plate. We walk back to the table and Caleb sets his tray down beside me. Earlier he sat across from me.

"Is your boyfriend coming to sit with us?" he asks.

I glance over and notice Tobias now sitting down at a table with some Amity men I don't recognize.

"He-" I stutter. "He wanted to eat with his friends..." What a lame excuse.

"Mmkay," He replies with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup," I say awkwardly.

"Hey well, now you know what Dauntless initiation is like. How is Erudite? Did you pass initiation and make it as an Erudite nerd?" Most people if they had read my mind earlier, they would say I brought up the conversation to merely not talk about Tobias. But in all honestly, I really do care. He is my brother after all. I am interested in why my selfless brother transferred and how it is going for him there.

Caleb looks surprised by the question but seems glad to answer.

"The initiation is different then Dauntless, I guess. No, I'm still in initiation. There are 5 stages and I'm in stage 4. Or_ was_ in stage 4,"

Stage 4. Seriously. Four.

I'm interested in him continuing but he stops because Susan sits next to him.

"How are you, Susan?" he asks once he sees her, his Abnegation coming out again.

"You go first," she replies with a smile and they both laugh.

Ugh. Why don't they just admit they like each other?

I turn to talk to Christina but see her shoving a huge piece of cake in her mouth. Uriah laughs at her as she tries to lick the frosting off her face. Somehow, that makes me think she's acting Candor-like, her old faction. Not caring about what people think as long as they're being themselves and being honest. I sit at the busy table for a minute or so but then decide to leave. I'm tired of sitting here being pretty much ignored. I push my seat out and stand up.

"I'm gonna go, I'll see you guys later," I announce to my friends who aren't listening. Caleb is telling Susan some confusing thing about computers that only Erudite could understand but Susan listens and smiles. Christina is now trying to smear cake onto Uriah's face.

I start my way to the exit of the cafeteria but then unwillingly glance back at Tobias. He doesn't acknowledge my staring and continues eating the bread in his hand. Bread. Amity bread. I laugh quietly but then stop, remembering that he hates me. I sigh and look back to the exit.

_Maybe I should call him Four again. _I think as I walk out the door.

* * *

I lie down on my back and my hands reach out for the warm grass. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. When I'm out here like this, the warm sun shining down on me, the smell of grass, it feels almost peaceful. Like there isn't a war going on. Like Will and my parents aren't dead and Four doesn't hate me. I relax into the grass. I wish I could just stay here forever and not worry about the silly problems in the world. I really hope I can stay here, for a hour or so at least. But then I hear someone coming from the crunching of the fall leaves. My eyes are still closed and I have no intention to open them. I think it's Four, here to talk to me. I slightly hope it is him but I also do not want to speak to him. I am angry at him! I have every right to be! But there is as well a comfort in seeing him and feeling his warm arms wrap around me.

I hear them sit down beside me and I can't help but opening my eyes. I look to my side and to my surprise, it's Caleb. That's funny, I did the same thing to see Christina, yesterday. But how did Caleb know I was here? Whatever.

"If you're here to ask me if I'm okay, please don't," I say and close my eyes again.

"I won't," Caleb replies.

We sit - or rather I lie, he sits- in silence and I almost think he won't bother me, but then he speaks up. I must of forgotten, this is _Caleb_.

"Where's Four?"

"I don't know,"

"You don't know or do you just not care?"

"Why do you care?" I snap. I'm not sure why, I don't want Caleb to go. I'm glad he's here.

"Tris..." he says slowly. I don't reply.

He waits a moment and then speaks up again.

"C'mon Tris. It's almost lunchtime. Let's go inside,"

I don't show any want to move. He sighs and stands.

"Tris, I'm not stupid," Christina said the exact same thing to me last night. Today must be a repeat of last night. "You guys got in a fight, right? That explains why Four didn't eat with us last night,"

I try to think of an excuse, "That's not t-"

"-not true? Don't try that with me,"

"Fine, whatever. Have your little party now since Four hates me. You never liked him anyways,"

"Beatrice, you know I don't want you two to break up. Listen, whatever reason you two got in a fight, I'm sure Four didn't mean it. He cares about you too much to hate you,"

"I'm pretty sure he meant it.."

"Why do you believe that?"

"Because Four doesn't lie,"

"Hasn't he said he's loved you before?"

"...yes,"

"If Four doesn't lie, then he cares,"

"Maybe his feelings have changed!"

Caleb shakes his head and smirks.

"What?!"

"Nothing Beatrice,"

* * *

I don't really know why I said those things about Four. I was acting like a kid. I don't believe Four's feelings have changed. I should appologize to Caleb. I shouldn't of snapped at him. He was trying to help. He was right, I do need to go do something

Before I know it, I'm back inside. I push open my room door.

_Four._

_Tobias._

That's the first thing I see when I open the door.

_Run away._

That's the first thought I have when I open the door. But my body won't move.

"Hello Tris," Molly says camly. I didn't even notice she was there. She's sitting on her bed and Four is sitting in a chair a few feet away from me.

"He said he was looking for you," she motioned towards Four, "I told him you weren't here and he said he'd wait for you. His name's Four,"

I nod. "Yes, I know him,"

"Oh okay," she smiles and leaves.

Awkward.

Four makes eye contact with me and suddenly I want to scream down the hall for Molly to come back, but I don't.

"Do you have something to say?" I question.

"Tris... I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just worried. I was worried you would get hurt and I wouldn't be able to stand that,"

"I don't know if-" but Four interrupts me.

"I know nothing I could say would justify what I said to you yesterday. I'm sorry Tris. I know you aren't the same as you were before, but I'm fine with that. You have your reasons for changing. I still love you. I was wrong to think that everything that happened, especially your parents, wouldn't effect you. What I said was highly uncalled for and I didn't mean it. I can't imagine going on with my life regularly without you, after I've met you. I love you Tris,"

I don't know what to say. I really don't. So I don't say anything. I lean in and kiss him on the lips. Just a soft quick kiss, but I don't care. I smile at him and nod and he smiles back.

I can't help but wonder if Tobias only acted the way he did just now, from the bread. Would it have worn off by now? Maybe. I don't know. But honestly I don't care. I have him back. _Tobias._

**I feel like the ending was really weak but you know, that's cool. Please review c:**


End file.
